From Summer Time Fun To Weddings Under The Sun (Phineas and ferb)
by Canderemy
Summary: Phineas Ferb and Candace have grown up and moved out their parents house and the whole family comes back for a visit, and to share some great news.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB !**

**Years have passed and everyone wants to know the answer to the famous question "when is Phineas and Ferb going back to school?" Well it didn't matter now because those once young adventure-seeking children were now hansom, mature men. Phineas and Ferb now 21 years old, and as you know while they grew older everyone else grew along with them. Candace, Stacey and Jeremy now 26 years old, Vanessa 27, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are all 21 as well. Fireside girl Gretchen was 20. Now on with the story. . . . **

As they gathered round the tall tree in the back yard of Phineas and Ferb's parents house, the group of friends remembered all the wild crazy adventures they had that started from that particular spot.

"I remember most of our adventures would begin right here starting with those words "Ferb I know what were going to do today"" Says Phineas with the biggest grin on his face ever.

"Yes, yes they did !" said Ferb.

"I will never forget the moments we've had in this back yard especially the moments I'd walk through that gate and say "Hey Phineas whatcha doingg?"" Says Isabella.

"Well I for one think that the most prodigious. . . ." Baljeet says before Buford cuts him off and say's "NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR NERD TALK!"

Before they could continue their talk they heard car doors opening it was Candace and Jeremy. They rushed over to see there sister who they haven't seen in almost a year.

"Hey everyone I've missed you all so much" she say's as she reaches out to give everyone a hug.

"Honey be careful we don't want anyone to hurt Amanda" Jeremy says.

Everyone had this puzzled look on their face they slowly put their arms down not knowing or seeing anyone around named Amanda. Before they could ask Jeremy says "You guys are in for a big surprise tonight, you don't want to miss this."

"Well I would love to stick around but Buford and I have to be on the plane on our way back to India in the next hour, perhaps you could call me up and tell me about it?" Say's Baljeet.

"Sure pal no problem" say Phineas.

Everyone gives Baljeet lots of love and wishes him luck with his new life and does the same for Buford. After they leave everyone enters the house, surprised that they've all arrived at the same time their mom greets her children with hugs and kisses.

"Lawrence the kids are home, Oh I've missed you so much. . Candace your so beautiful, Oh my gosh Phineas, Ferb You've grown to be so hansom and strong, Isabella still the sweet beautiful young lady you always were, and Jeremy you've gotten so much taller and muscular, Oh gosh you don't know how happy I am to see you all."

"Calm down my love, its my turn" Says Lawrence as he walks up and greets everyone.

Dinner was about ready so everyone freshened up and got ready for dinner. While eating dinner they discussed their new lives away from home. Phineas tells everyone he and Isabella (His girlfriend of 4 years) had finally decided to move in together and it has been going great. Ferb tells everyone about his on and off romance with the sexy goth chick Vanessa. As their conversations got deeper Candace whispers to Jeremy and asks "are you ready to tell them about Amanda"

"Not just yet we have one more thing to talk about before we let them know about that" Says Jeremy.

Everyone turns to see what Candace and Jeremy were talking so quietly about and why they could not share with the family. But it wast before long when Jeremy stood up from the table and said "everyone I will tell you why Candace and I were whispering But First. . . . . . . "

Jeremy gets down on one knee pulls a BIG beautiful Diamond ring out his pocket and looks straight in Candace eyes and say's

"Candace we've been together since we were 15 years old, and I don't know why its taken me this long, I've never seen a women as beautiful, smart, and funny as you are. (His eyes swelling up with tears) I'll be the biggest fool not to ask for you to take my hand in marriage. Don't think I'm asking you now because of Amanda I'm asking you because I LOVE YOU BABY with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. He grabs her hand and ask her sincerely "Will you marry me Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

She was still staring at Jeremy with tears flooding from her eyes, she sat there with the thought of her becoming Mrs. Candace Johnson she starts to picture her whole life ahead of her with Jeremy. While everyone waits anxiously with tears in their eyes to hear her answer, she finally comes out of her daze and shouts "YES JEREMY I WILL MARRY YOU, I WILL BE A FOOL NOT TO ACCEPT YOUR OFFER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

"I love you too honey" Jeremy responds trying to hold back the tears from falling.

As everybody celebrates, Linda jumps on the subject of Amanda already having a clue about what they were talking about, she was ecstatic to know.

"Oh yeah about that" Candace says as she reaches for the bottom of the long lose shirt she had on she pulls it up and at the same time her and Jeremy says "Were having a baby girl "

Everyone hopped out of their seats and went over to congratulate the soon to be married parents.

To Be Continued . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS **

_"Oh yeah about that" Candace says as she reaches for the bottom of the long lose shirt she had on she pulls it up and at the same time her and Jeremy says "Were having a baby girl "_

_Everyone_ hopped_ out of their seats and went over to congratulate the soon to be married parents._

**Later that night**

Everyone finished up their dinner and decided to take it in for the night. Linda and Lawrence went up to their room, Candace and Jeremy went to her old bedroom, and Phineas and Isabella went to him and ferbs old room, Ferb decided to sleep on the coach so they could have some privacy.

"Love is such a beautiful thing isn't it babe" Isabella said to Phineas as she rolled over on the bed next to him.

"Yes its more than amazing, do you remember when we found out we loved each other?" He asked Isabella.

"Yeah it was the moment I had been waiting on since the day I met you" Isabella said as they both daze into a flashback.

**Flashback**

"Hey Phineas whatcha doing?" Isabella said walking into the back yard of Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, Hey Isabella. . .To be honest I don't know what I'm doing. I was filling out my application for work then my mind went blank." Said Phineas as he rubbed his head.

"Oh is there anything I could do to help." She said with her sweet innocent voice.

And at that very moment he had thought of a brilliant idea. Even tho they haven't built anything in over 2 years they decided to build a machine to gain your memory loss. It didn't even take them 20 minutes to create it. With one blast of the ray Phineas remembered everything that he had once forgot about. But it was one event that he remembered the most. The day they helped perry save Danville, and at that moment he remembered the kiss that Isabella gave him before Carl shot them with a memory erase device. All he could do was look at Isabella in shock.

"What's wrong Phineas" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Did the machine do something to you bro" Ferb asked his brother who was still in a daze.

"No it just made me realize that the girl I'm in love with is also in love with me well at least I think she is. . . . .Are you?" Phineas asked Isabella as he walked over to her.

Isabella was shocked to hear what she just heard so it kept her from speaking. Phineas finally made it up to her and said "Isabella Garcia Shapiro are you in love with me?"

She came back to reality and said "what made you ask me that, what did you remember?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, just tell me do you love me?" He said getting impatient yet anxious to hear her answer.

"Yes Phineas Flynn I do love you, I've always loved you. You've just been to blind by your projects to see." She said looking towards the ground.

"Well Why didn't you tell me? I Love you too. I mean I've been in love with you I just thought I should keep it on the low because I didn't want to scare you away. I would have lost you as my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do if you walked out of my life completely." He Responded as he picked up her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well now I Understand, I'm sorry we both. . . " and before Isabella finished her sentence Phineas gave her the most passionate kiss in the world. After they broke away from the kiss he just stood there and held her for what seemed like forever.

**End Flashback!**

"Every time I think of that I get chills, that kiss was the best!" Isabella said.

"Oh, Really? wanna see if we can replay that kiss" Phineas said as he looked over at her.

"Well You know. . ." and the same way he cut her off the first time he stopped her in the middle of her sentence, give her a kiss filled with so much love.

**Meanwhile. . . **

Down stairs on the coach Ferb was alone and decided to call Vanessa. She didn't pick up so he turned over and forced his self to sleep but right as he was about to fall asleep he got a call but it wasn't who he expected.

"Hey Gretchen, whats up?" He said trying to sound excited even when he really wasn't.

"Hey there, I was calling cause Izzy told me you were over at your parents and I thought since I was finally coming home from college that I could uh. . .maybe. . you know. . come over and hang out with you." She said very nervously.

"Sure you know I'll always have time for a friend." He replied.

"Okay see you then." she replied in a very disappointed tone because she didn't want to be just his friend. After she hung up the phone she said to her self "By the way Ferbby I really missed you. Oh yeah and I LOVE YOU. If only I had the courage to tell him how I really feel about him. Who am I kidding he's in love with the goth chick I can't compare with her, she's beautiful and I'm just a nerdy girl that he'll never fall in love with."

He sat there after the phone call he had a few minutes ago and once again he tried calling Vanessa back and this time he got an answer.

"Hello" He said excited to talk to his on and off lover who he hadn't talked to in about 2 weeks.

"Uh hey, what do you want?" Vanessa asked as she tried to hurry him off the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you upset, I wont say its not my fault cause I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me but I promised whatever I did let me know and I'll fix it. . You know you don't even have to tell me what I did but I'll make it up to you baby. I just really need you to see me through, because I really miss you." Ferb said blabbering on trying to explain himself.

"Well Ferb that's sweet but uhh . . . I" And before she got her words out, another voice in the background said "Hey babe can you come back to bed, I cant sleep without holding you"

Ferb's eyes widened as far as they could, his heart droped to the bottom of his stomach. He recognized the voice it was that punk rock ex boyfriend of her's, johnny. And before Ferb could say anything Vanessa said "I'm sorry I gotta go." She hung up as quick as she could regretting every minute of that phone call.

Ferb stayed awake all night trying to process what had just happened he knew Vanessa wasn't a perfect girl but he never expected her to break his heart like that.

**The next morning**

Phineas beat his alarm as always and decided to leave Isabella sleep as he went down stairs to cook breakfast for his loving family. He fixed a big breakfast they all could enjoy. Grits, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, hash browns, waffles, and pancakes. He went to the garden to pick some oranges so he could fix some fresh squeezed orange juice.

While Laying in bed Candace smelled the food and her eyes slowly opened to see her fiance staring directly at her.

"Morning sleepy head." Jeremy said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning my love" she said with a smile on her face.

"Something smells good, wanna go check it out?" He asked.

"Yes babe, I'm starving and I just woke up" she said with a little giggle.

"Well you know my little angel's gotta eat." He said as he rubbed her belly.

All she could do was smile and think to herself about how great of a father he would be. They freshened up and got ready to head downstairs.

Phineas finished the juice and called everyone down for breakfast but it didn't take Candace and Jeremy long because they were already on the way down. A few minutes later his mom and dad came down, and right behind them was Isabella. Everyone was there but Ferb. Phineas walked over to the living room and woke him up.

"Get up bro its time to eat" Phineas said.

Ferb didn't want to get up he just went to sleep not to long ago. He wished he could stay sleep so he wouldn't have to think about what went on last night but he drug him self to the table anyway. Without waiting everyone dug in.

**Later that day. . **

Candace and Isabella went shopping for the baby, their parents went to work at the antique store. So Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb had some "guy time." Jeremy told them how excited he was to get married and start their family. Phineas talked about Isabella and how he wasn't ready to have kids no time soon. Finally Ferb told them about his incident with Vanessa.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." both Phineas and Jeremy said looking at Ferb who looked like he could burst into tears at any moment.

"Its okay, I'll get over it, I knew something like this would happen someday." Ferb said as he started to realize that everything would be okay in the end.

Then the conversation went on about the most random things the guys could think of. A few hours later the girls came back with so much stuff. Phineas said "woooow how many babies are you having again Candace?"

She Laughed and replied "one silly I know its a lot of stuff but . . ." Jeremy cut in and said "only the best for daddy's girl"

Candace smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you." "I love you to' Jeremy responded.

"Oh by the way we brought home some food so no one would have to cook." Candace said.

"Great lets eat." they all said.

While eating dinner Ferb got a phone call it was Gretchen she was calling to tell him she wouldn't make it in time she wasn't back in Danville yet and she promised to come first thing tomorrow. He told her that would be great and hung up the phone to finish eating his meal.

Later that night Phineas and Isabella had taken a shower and crawled into bed.

"You and Candace sure did bring back a lot of things for the baby." Phineas said.

"Sure did, she had so many cute outfits. Oh and she had this bow that would be so adorable on little Amanda." Isabella said.

"Wow a baby, my sisters having a baby, I don't think I'll be ready for a baby no time soon." He said as he snuggled up under her.

"Oh really, yeah me . . .neither." Isabella said sounding like all her dreams were crushed.

"Are you okay baby?" Phineas asked knowing something was wrong with her.

"Yeah I'm okay, just sleepy. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight I love you" she said as she turned over and begin to close her eyes.

"Well goodnight I love you to." He said knowing something was wrong with her he didn't want to start an argument, so he pulled her close, held her tight and thought to himself what could he have possibly said to upset her? until he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Are you okay baby?" Phineas asked knowing something was wrong with her._

_"Yeah I'm okay, just sleepy. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight I love you" she said as she turned over and begin to close her eyes._

_"Well goodnight I love you to." He said knowing something was wrong with her he didn't want to start an argument, so he pulled her close, held her tight and thought to himself what could he have possibly said to upset her? until he finally drifted off into a deep sleep._

**The Next Morning.**

Phineas woke up and shut the alarm off. Not wanting to wake Isabella, he let her sleep knowing she might wake up in a bad mood, because of last night.

"Baby I'm sorry for upsetting you I love you" He whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead while she was still sleep. He got dressed and headed downstairs where Jeremy was in the kitchen fixing some scrambled eggs.

"Whats Up bro?" Jeremy said as Phineas entered the kitchen.

"Nothin much, I was about to fix breakfast but I see you have that covered." said Phineas

"Candace told me your mom and dad were gone to work and to fix something simple, and we could just eat a bigger dinner later tonight." Jeremy Responded

"Oh that fine with me, but. .uhh? can I ask you something?" Phineas asked Jeremy.

"Sure, Anything." Jeremy said looking up at Phineas curiously.

"What made you decide that you were ready to become a husband and a father?" Phineas said.

"Well I didn't know I was ready to become a father until it happened, I mean it wasn't planned because I planned on getting married first but when we found out she was pregnant my whole life started leaning in a new direction which involved our unborn child. Why you think your ready for a kid and marriage ?" He said with a smile.

"I can't really say I'm ready because we've never even had sex, we decided to wait until were married." Phineas said feeling kinda embarrassed that he hasn't had sex with his girlfriend of 3 years, and his secret crush since He was 8 years old.

"To be honest, I had planned on waiting to but you know sometimes things that we don't expect just happens." Jeremy told him.

As they continued their conversation there was a knock at the door. "I got it" Ferb said as he was waking up out of his slumber to answer the door.

When he opened the door, the girl sat there in amazement, seeing this muscular, tall, and hansom man stand there in only his boxers.

"Um hey Ferb, Is it to early to be over?" Gretchen says as she continued to stare at his hot body.

"No come on in" Ferb responds as he fights off the sleep and finally wakes up completely. Just as he lets her in he noticed how different she looked. She had grown to be about 5'9". She had on a knee length dress that was fitted at the top and flared out towards the bottom showing off her beautiful long legs. Her hair had grown a lot and her body matured even more, and she was no longer wearing glasses she replaced them with contacts. He stared as she walked over and sat on the coach.

"So what do you wanna do today." She asked trying to draws his attention off of her.

"Oh. . .uh. . nothing . .I mean whatever you would like to do?"

"To be honest, I haven't had breakfast, would you mind going with me to grab some." She asked shyly.

"Of course, I would love to, just let me go get ready." He answered.

As he hurried upstairs to get ready Phineas and Jeremy walked to the living room to speak to Gretchen.

"So Phineas is Isabella here?"

"Sure I'll Go Get Her, Or you can go up to the room she's still in bed." Phineas responded to Gretchen as he led her up to the room.

When they got there Isabella was laying in bed, she look like she was concentrating her thoughts on something until. "Izzy!" Gretchen Yelled, "Gretchen" Isabella Said excitedly and sprung out of bed. They exchanged small talk but they couldn't talk long because Ferb was dressed and ready to go.

"I'll Be back later Izzy I gotta go." She said as she walked out the room.

"Okay see you later." Isabella responded.

"Hey baby enjoy your sleep?" Phineas said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Yeah it was okay, where have you been?" She asked Phineas wondering why he wasn't there when she woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I went downstairs and started talking to Jeremy." He said.

"Its okay, let me get dressed and I'll come down as well." She said trying to get him to give her a little more time alone.

"okay honey see you downstairs." He said as he headed out the room.

While everyone was at home eating breakfast Ferb and Gretchen decided to head over to Jeremy's uncle sandwich shop to get the famous "Candace special sandwich" The ate and talked about her plans for the future she told him she would be starting her job soon. Ferb thought to himself about how beautiful she was. . . and how she had a beautiful future ahead of her. . .and how Vanessa was sitting across the Restaurant sobbing . . . "VANESSA" He said to himself as he snapped out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry Gretchen can you excuse me for a second ?" He said standing up from the table.

"Sure Ferbby" she said blushing because she made a mistake and called him Ferbby.

Ferb walked over to the table where Vanessa was at trying not to blush cause of the cute/corny nickname Gretchen had given him. He asked Vanessa was she okay and she told him her and johnny had broke up again he left her for another girl. Then she started telling Ferb how sorry she was and how much she loved and wanted him back(This talk would always lower him back into her arms). He thought to himself about how nice it would be back with his first love, then he looked over at the back of Gretchen's head and smiled. He was tempted to take Vanessa's offer but he said to himself "You deserve better, she may have been your first love, but she's not your true love, If she loved you she wouldn't keep hurting you ."

"Vanessa, you know your the first person I ever fell in love with right?" Ferb asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes" she responded as she picked her head up from the table thinking he was about to take her back.

"And I'll always care about you, and be by your side when you need me, But . . .I think I've finally realized who my TRUE LOVE is. So the most we can be is friends." he said as he got up and walked away from the table leaving Vanessa speechless.

"Ready to go?" He asked Gretchen as he walked up from behind.

"Sure thing lets go." She replied.

They got up and walked out to the car. "May I" Ferb said as he walked over to open the door for her. "You are such a gentleman" she said blushing heavily. They rode back home with butterflies in their stomach, and they really didn't say much. But they enjoyed each others presences.

When they got back to the house Isabella, and Candace were sitting in the backyard and Gretchen decided to join them. Ferb walked in the house and saw the boys sitting in the living room. Ferb slumped down on the chair and said "I think I'm in love"

Phineas and Jeremy knew this would happen and they were extremely happy he got over the heart-breaker we all know as Vanessa.  
They were so happy they couldn't believe they all found love and for all of them it was REAL LOVE !

In the backyard Gretchen was telling the girls about how she adored Ferb and how much she really wanted to be with him, but she was afraid he would not feel the same way. Isabella and Candace both told her it was worth a try, what was the worst that could happen? they all thought. So they gave her a boost and told her to head inside and get her man.

While they guys were having their conversation Ferb got a phone call and it was no surprise that it was Vanessa calling to beg him to come back to her.

"Vanessa" Ferb shouted trying to get her to calm down so he could talk but it didn't work so he hung up. While walking up Gretchen heard him call out Vanessa's name and decided to see what they were talking about. Ferb had already gotten off the phone and was trying to boost himself up to tell Gretchen he loved her.

"She's no good for me. Why would I want another woman. Your so beautiful, beyond that. Better than any other girl I've ever seen. And I wouldn't want let you walk away from me. Cause now I realized now that I felt this way since the first time I laid eyes on you. And nothing is going to change that because I love you." Ferb said to himself .

Gretchen thought he was on the phone and started sobbing with the thought of him being in love with "The goth chick". "Gretchen is that you" He said. She stumbled pass the boys who were trying to stop her and ask her what was wrong she continued to sob and run out the door, and then down the road. Ferb was looking all threw the house for her. He stopped and asked the boys did anyone do anything to her. He ran out back and Candace and Isabella said "Well. . how did it go?" He was clueless and ignored what they were saying. He went back in and slouched on the coach and tears started to roll down his face. It was the first time any of them had ever seen him cry.

They tried to tell him everything would be okay but he was so upset with himself that all he could do was continue to cry. "I'm such a helpless romantic he cried." He called her several times with no answer but he refused to stop until she turned her phone off. It was going to be another sleepless night until everyone decided to go on an all out search for her.

"If I know Gretchen, then I know the first place she went, Follow me everyone."

Isabella led the to the exact spot. she was hiding out in the old fireside girls clubhouse crying her eyes out. Ferb went over and explained himself and suddenly it seemed like all the tears dried instantly. He kissed her with such passion, it felt so right that she couldn't even fight it so she kissed him back rubbing her hands threw his hair. When they broke away from each other lips he said "I love you" She smiled and said it back. "I love you to Ferbby." Everyone was happy to see them happy together.

"Remember what we talked about downstairs in the kitchen this morning?" Phineas said to Jeremy pulling him away from everyone else.

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied

"I think I'm ready" he said as he walked over to Isabella.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**(leave comments, reviews, just to let me know how I'm doing. please and thank you.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters From This Story.**

_"Remember what we talked about downstairs in the kitchen this morning?" Phineas said to Jeremy pulling him away from everyone else._

_"Yeah, what about it?" He replied_

_"I think I'm ready" he said as he walked over to Isabella._

**Flashback**

"I can't really say I'm ready because we've never even had sex, we decided to wait until were married." Phineas said feeling kinda embarrassed that he hasn't had sex with his girlfriend of 3 years, and his secret crush since He was 8 years old.

"To be honest, I had planned on waiting to but you know sometimes things that we don't expect just happens." Jeremy told him.

"I feel as if I do the unexpected it might be overwhelming for her. What if I propose to her and she turns me down? What if she laughs in my face? What if . . . ?" Phineas said as he begin to hyperventilate.

"Phineas!" Jeremy shouted cutting him off. "Calm down bro what if she says yes? You'll never know unless you try.

"I want to do this but. . ."

"No buts just do it, if you love Isabella like you say you do, and she loves you like you say she does then she'll say yes no doubt about it." Jeremy explained.

"Okay I'm going to do it, as soon as I can build up enough courage to do so." Phineas Said.

"When do you think that will be?" Questioned Jeremy.

"I don't know but I promise it will be soon." Phineas breathed out.

**End Flashback**

As he finally approached Isabella he took her hand and got down on one knee, he took a long deep breath. Then he thought to himself (Come on Phineas you can do this.)

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro. I've wanted to ask you this for sometime now but I've always been afraid. Your such an amazing woman. Your beautiful, smart, talented, encouraging, funny, loving, caring, faithful, and trustworthy...Um I've been seriously crushing on you since the first time we met even at 8 years old I could picture spending the rest of my life with you. Your the woman of my dreams. When your away from me all I can think about is you. And when your with me I can barely think straight. I Love you with all my heart, You my best friend, my love, your my everything. Well what I'm trying to say, well ask is. . . .Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" Phineas Uttered out.

"Oh Phineas, I. . . " Isabella began weeping.

Phineas thought all types of negative thoughts. "What did I just do?" He thought to himself. As his eyes slowly began to water. She repeated herself.

"Oh Phineas, I-I never thought this day would come, of course, of course I'll marry you. I love you!" She cried out blissfully.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much this mean to me. . . "He trailed off as he begin to kiss his fiance.

He grabbed her hand and slipped on the ring, and continued to kiss her.

"Okay that's enough, if you two don't stop now you'll be needing a room." Candace said with a giggle.

"Well this is a very interesting night. Do you think we should head back to the house and tell mom and dad before they go to bed?" Ferb said.

"That sounds like a plan." Jeremy responded.

The three couples headed out the clubhouse and made there way back to their parents house. Which was about 3 blocks away.

By the time they made it back to the house their parents were already in bed. So they decided to grab some dinner that was prepared by their parents before they got home. As they got ready to eat Phineas found a note that said "Dear, Phineas, Ferb, and/or Candace, by the time you wake up in the morning we'll be already at work. We haven't ate dinner and 2 days and tomorrow I really want to so everyone be in place at 8. Please and thank you love mom." He told everyone about the letter and begin to eat.

They ate dinner and sat around the family room discussing wedding plans.

"I don't care how big the wedding is, or how many people come long as I become Mrs. Phineas Flynn" Isabella stated.

"Well at 6 months pregnant I don't know if I should have a wedding now or wait till after the birth." Candace added on.

"Whatever you want to do will be fine with me." Jeremy told Candace.

"How about we have two weddings in one." Phineas Recommended.

"Yeah, That would be amazing." Isabella said.

"Here's a suggestion, If you guys don't mind waiting after I have my baby we could have an official wedding but for now we could all just go by the courthouse." Candace Applied.

"That's fine with me, Isabella?" Phineas questioned.

"Yeah then we could take these few months to plan the wedding."

Just as Jeremy was about to begin talking Phineas noticed Ferb and Gretchen had eased away from the group. He wasn't trying to spy on them but he got up and looked round the corner and say the two kissing. It looked like they were about to swallow each others face he chuckled softly and walked back over and sat down.

"Okay so that's set?"Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Tomorrow we will head to the courthouse and get married then 3/4 months from now we will have our official wedding." Candace explained.

"Okay great, Now with that being said *Yawns* I think it's time for me to head up stairs. Phineas said.

"Okay night you guys." Candace said.

"Night" everyone else responded.

As everyone headed to the bedroom. Ferb and Gretchen was laying on the coach.

"What time is it Ferbby?"

"Its 11:33" He responded

"Oh okay I can stay a little longer but my parents want me to come back home before its to late. You know how over protective parents could be" said sighed.

"Okay, I'll make sure you'll make it home to mom and dad" Ferb said joking around. They were conversing a little and before you know it they both fell asleep in each other arms.

Phineas laid in bed waiting on Isabella to Get out of the shower. He couldn't believe what happened to day. His brother found a girl that actually loved him, and he was now engaged to be married to the love of his life.

"Hey, Phineas whatcha doing?" Isabella asked.

He turned over and was blown away by her standing there with little to nothing on.

"Isabella w-what are you doing" Phineas said failing to properly speak.

"I thought I'd give my fiance a preview of what is about to be all his starting tomorrow." She said and began to giggle.

"Your so beautiful, I'm so happy your going to be the one I spend the rest of my life with." Phineas responded.

"Awe you, I'm glad your going to be my 'forever' as well. I love you Phineas Flynn."

"I love you too Isabella Garcia Shapiro."

"Tomorrow my name is going to be Isabella Flynn, for shorts " She said with a smile.

"You got that right babe" Phineas said as he continued to admire her body.

She grabbed the rest of her clothes and put them on before laying in the bed. She looked over at Phineas he looked as if he was disappointed because she put her clothes on. She leaned over close to him and said "don't worry only one more night and I'm yours." Then she began kissing him like she never did before. "Now lets get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." She suggested.

"Isabella, I know what were gonna do right now" he joked. They finished off the conversation and with one last goodnight kiss, she snuggled under him and started falling asleep.

At around 2 in the morning Candace was in pain, so she stumbled downstairs so she wouldn't awake Jeremy with her constant turning and moaning. As she walked passed the living room, It looked as if the front door was cracked open. Thinking they left the door open when they came home she closed it and walked back upstairs forgetting why she went downstairs in the first place.

The later that morning Gretchen freaked when she realized she had stayed all night. She looked around for Ferb but he was no where to be found. She called his phone but got no answer, So she decided to go home and worry about that later. When she got home her parents were eating breakfast about to head to work.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night I was spending time with Isabella and we just..." She started explaining herself as her mother cut her off.

"Its okay honey we know the real reason why you didn't come home, you stayed with your little friend."

"Oh so how did you know?" She asked in absolute shock.

"We seen your car on the way home and stopped to ask you would you be coming home and this young lady wearing all black pointed you out over on the coach sleeping so peaceful next to Ferb." Her father said.

"Oh so your not mad I was. . . . Wait did you say ALL BLACK?" Gretchen panicked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Still A DISCLAIMER. Characters Do Not Belong To Me.**

_"We seen your car on the way home and stopped to ask you would you be coming home and this young lady wearing all black pointed you out over on the coach sleeping so peaceful next to Ferb." Her father said._

_"Oh so your not mad I was. . . . Wait did you say ALL BLACK?" Gretchen panicked._

"Yes dear, she said her name was Vanessa and she was visiting Candace what's wrong?" Her mom asked out of curiosity.

"She wasn't there for Candace that's Ferb's ex girlfriend and I think she is the reason I couldn't find Ferb this morning." Gretchen said.

"Do you really think she kidnapped that grown man?" Her father asked.

"Oh my, is there something wrong with her? I mean is anyone crazy enough to do something like that?" Her mother went on.

"Not to sound rude but, I don't have time for this I have to see what's going on?" Gretchen said as she made her way out the house as quickly as possible.

Vanessa stayed on the far side of Danville and it would take Gretchen close to 2 hours to get there but she was determined to make it there in about half of the actual time.

**MEANWHILE**

Ferb felt soft lips kissing on the side of his neck.

"Come on you keep doing that and you'll see a side of me that would scare you home to mom and dad." He said kidding around.

The kisses continued and he felt the kisses get lower and lower. Then he felt her hand rubbing on every inch of his chest. It felt so good he didn't think Gretchen would do anything like that and to his surprise he opened his eyes and almost flipped out of the bed.

"VANESSA? What am I doing here? How did I get here? What are you doing? ARE YOU CRAZY?" The series of questions left him breathless.

"Oh baby I'm crazy about you. I know you missed me, I missed you too. I forgive you for sleeping with the little ugly duckling to spare her feelings. But now back to reality. Your mine and I'm yours from this day forward we shall be husband and wife." she responded with this evil grin on her face.

"Don't you talk that way about my Gretchen! Shes far from ugly, why shes the most beautiful women I ever seen. And I will never marry you." Ferb replied as he got up and began walking towards the door.

"Oh Ferb, you don't understand if you don't agree to stay here with me, I'll make it so you nor any of your family members will ever see the light of day again."

"What are you talking about you psychotic freak?" Ferb yelled angrily!

"I mean I found one of my father Inators that he never had the guts to use but don't worry I will use it for him. I will make it so not even one of your family members has one drop of breath in their body. You got that clear? As soon as you leave this room I'll kill you all. And don't worry I'll kill Isabella, Jeremy, And Gretchen as well. Now try me." She started laughing historically!

"W-why would you do such a thing? Your evil." Ferb said.

Everything got quiet, in fact it was so quiet you could hear a piece of cotton hit the floor.

"I just want someone to love me. Everyone looks at me as a heart breaker but I'm not a bad person I want to be loved by the ones that reject me the most." She responded.

"Well did you ever once stop and think about how you treated me?" Ferb questioned as he walked by over to her. "I would have given you any and everything to make you happy. I would have given you the world if I could. You wanted the world and the bad boy all at once and I can't be anyone but who I really am. "

"I know it's just johnny was my first boyfriend and whenever he needs me I can't figure out how to tell him no. I just. . " She trailed off as she began to break down in tears.

Ferb put his hand under her chin and lift her head up and said "Vanessa You have to let go of Johnny cause he'll never be the right one for you. I can't sit here and tell you I'm coming back to you because of all the things you put me through. But I can guarantee there is someone out there for you, you just have to stop letting Johnny hold you back from all the ones who will truly love you and care about your feelings." He started whipping her tears.

"Yes that's why I want to be with you. Your the most amazing guy I ever met and I will be glad to call you my husband." Vanessa responded.

"Vanessa what did I just say I love Gretchen and you don't love me you just love the way I treated you. I know that I will die if I walk out of that door but I also will die of heartache if I stay here and pretend like I love you and want to be with you. So I'm taking my chances bye Vanessa." He said as he walked out of the door.

Vanessa threw the remote that belonged to the "Death Inator" she would have used to kill him and his family and began sobbing. "Gosh I'm so stupid. Now he'll never come back to me. I don't even know if the Stupid remote even works." If it did belong to a death inator she would not be able to live with herself if she killed anyone.

"I'll just have to deal with the fact that he's moved on. I took him for granted and now he's gone forever. Lord if you hear my cry please give me someone who will change my ways and love me endlessly." She begged.

Ferb was walking down the street when a car pulled up along side him. He smiled knowing it was his amazing girlfriend.

"What are you doing on this side of town? Are you playing games with me Ferbby? Were You over here to see Vanessa? Do you even love me and want to be with me? Are you. . . ." Ferb cut her off by kissing her but this time it was a long french kiss.

"She came and got me last night while I was sleeping, No, Yes, And Of course I love you and want to be with you." Ferb smiled and continued to kiss her. she broke away and said "I love you too now lets get off the streets and head back to your parents house."

When they got back to the house Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, and Phineas where about to head to the court house. They decided to stay there and have some alone time. He went in the kitchen and fixed both of them waffles. She turned on a movie and got a blanket from the closet and laid on the coach to wait on him. He went over and thought to himself. "Either Vanessa was sweet enough to spare our life or she was bluffing the whole time." He snuggled in close and watched the movie.

**At The Courthouse. . .**

"Looks like everything is here. Alright you can go on back and the judge will finish it up." One of the workers told the couples.

"Thank you." They all said in harmony.

The judge looked over all the paper work and made sure the worker didn't over look anything. He looked over at the anxious couples and said "well don't just stand there kiss her." With a little giggle he continued "I know pronounce you husband and wife and husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They all leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. Even thought it wasn't as romantic as a wedding would have been the tears started falling. The thought of being married to the love of their life even made the men cry as well. The judge waited until they pulled themselves together and said " Well as of now your officially married and I hope all goes well and stays well. The only thing left to do is come back and pickup your marriage license. They wont be ready until the ending of next week."

"Thanks so much" they all replied in harmony. They left the courthouse and was about to head but decided to make a stop and grab some lunch at Mr. Slushy Burger.

Back at the house Ferb and Gretchen had made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Kissing passionately and holding each other tight. Tugging on one another clothes. Gretchen's shirt was off and Ferb had taken everything off except his boxers. When he looked in Gretchen's eyes he could see fear.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm okay Ferbby, why?"

"It doesn't look like it, you look scared or worried." Ferb said curiously.

She thought to herself "What am I doing I'm suppose to do this with my husband. I Can't do this, he's had sex with Vanessa And who knows who else, Oh no what am I going to do. I love him but this is not right!" She snapped out of her daze and said "Yes babe I'm okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still A DISCLAIMER !  
**

_She thought to herself "What am I doing I'm suppose to do this with my husband. I Can't do this, he's had sex with Vanessa And who knows who else, Oh no what am I going to do. I love him but this is not right!" She snapped out of her daze and said "Yes babe I'm okay."_

"Don't lie to me are you sure you okay?" Ferb asked again.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said as she began pulling off the rest of her clothes.

Just as he leaned forward and begin kissing her they heard the car pulling up in the yard. He didn't know if it was his parents or the newly weds. Either way it went they had to rush and get dressed and act like nothing happened or was about to happen.

With relief Gretchen thought to herself "Maybe this was a sign I should wait to have sex. If he loves me he'll marry me before we have sex." Then she hurried down stairs with Ferb. Tired and out of breath they made it back to the couch just as they were opening the door.

"Hey Ferb, hey Gretchen. Whatcha been up to?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing watching movies." Gretchen sputtered

"Oh okay, sounds fun." Candace joked.

"Okay well honey maybe we should go shower up before your parents get home." Jeremy suggested

"Good idea" Candace said as they headed up stairs.

The breathing of Gretchen and Ferb filled the room as the two sat there without wanting to speak of what just happened. The silence lasted for a few minutes until Ferb let out a sigh and began.

"Gretchen I'm sorry I can tell by the look in your eyes that what was about to happen was very uncomfortable for you."

"I Mean I Kinda..."

"No, let me finish I shouldn't have done that to you with all due respect I apologize because I've always told myself I would lose my virginity to my wife and I want the same from her. I am truly sorry for disrespecting you like that." Ferb stated.

"So your still a virgin?"

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" He questioned.

"I Thought maybe you and uhh ..." She was cut off when Ferb said.

"No I never had sex with anyone not even Vanessa. Everyone automatically thinks I'm lying when I say that but no we've never had sex I think that's why she kept leaving me for Johnny." Embarrassment took control of his feelings.

"Its okay don't be embarrassed Ferbby I think it's sexy when a man can stick by his woman with or without sex." she smiled.

"I'm sorry again your so beautiful and I couldn't help myself but I promise I won't disrespect you like that again."

"Apology accepted." she said and gave him a seductive look.

"You know I could go for a..." He was cut off by Gretchen pressing her lips to his."

Then the sound of wet lips sliding and rubbing against one another filled the room. The loud slurping sounds could be heard for miles. Not noticing Phineas coming back down the stairs they continued to kiss.

"..Uh.. hey bro..." Phineas spoke

Gretchen noticed Phineas and broke away from the kiss.

"Oh sorry, whats up Phineas?" Ferb asked

"I need you to help me out with something if you don't mind"

"Okay, give me a sec." he responded to Phineas then turned to Gretchen "Maybe you could go upstairs and keep Isabella company? I'll be right back babe." Ferb suggested

"Okay see ya in a bit." she replied gave Ferb a small peck and made her way up the stairs. Walking into the room and seeing Isabella coming out of the bathroom she greeted her. "hey girlfriend."

"Oh hey Gretchen I didn't even hear the door open."

"Yeah your husband stole my boyfriend so I'm stealing you for the moment." Gretchen giggled

"Oh okay cool."

"So Izzy how does it feel to be married?"

"Well all I know is no matter what I've always had these butterflies when it comes to Phineas but now its gotten worse and I'm so happy that some times I..I ..I just wanna cry." She said as she burst out into tears of joy.

"Awww I'm glad you guys finally made something work you guys were obsessed with one another but was to afraid to tell each other."

As they continued their conversation they heard knocks on the wall. It was coming from Candace's room it was the sound of the head board hitting the wall.

"Omg I can see how she got pregnant." Gretchen joked

They walked back downstairs so they wouldn't have to listen to Candace and Jeremy making love. Just outside the living room Phineas and Ferb were creating some crazy inventions. The girls watched them work through the window. Phineas was shirtless he had abs to spare. His muscles were toned and tight. Isabella was always obsessed with his body even back when they were younger and his arms were scrawny, limp, and weak. Ferb standing beside Phineas about an inch or two taller then him; he wore a black muscle shirt that looked like it would tear apart at any moment now.

"Omg what a view" said Gretchen.

Isabella still in a daze thinking of all the thing she would/could do to Phineas. She thought back to the night she had surprised Phineas and bed and remember she told him that they would continue after she became 'all his.' Gretchen managed to snap her out of her daze by saying "you think we should go out their with them?"

Isabella sprung up and led the way. When they made it to the backyard they had just finished creating the machine.

"Hey guys, whatcha making?" Isabella said reminding him of their childhood days.

"Its a surprise honey but for now i could really use a nice cold drink...please." Phineas responded.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea." Ferb modestly added on.

"Okay" Isabella responded and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. When she looked up she saw Gretchen doing the same. They walked inside and got the pitcher of lemonade and some ice cubes out of the freezer. While pouring up the lemonade Gretchen said " I wonder what their up to."

"Yeah, but when those two get any tools in their hand you'll never know what they are up to, or capable of." Isabella responded.

"that's for sure, lets get these drinks back out their maybe we will find out what their doing." Gretchen suggested.

They grabbed the tray with the drinks and headed back outside.

Upstairs Candace and Jeremy were lying in bed after their "Fun session".

"Jeremy"

"yes honey." Jeremy asked sleepily.

She could tell he was falling asleep but she had to say something the pain was unbearable "I'm hurting really bad, It's worse than any other pain I've felt since I've been pregnant."

"Are you okay? " Jeremy questioned as he sat up and stared in his wife's face.

"I feel dizzy, and I'm having terrible stomach pains." Candace responded.

"Do you think it's because what we...?" Candace cut him off "I don't know but I feel horrible."

"Okay honey, I'm going to call your doctor I'll be right back." Jeremy sprung out of bed and staggered out of the room trying to find his cell phone. He got to the kitchen and started dialing numbers, and all of a sudden Candace screams at the top of her lungs and following the scream was a loud thud.

"CANDACE? Whats wrong? I'm coming." Jeremy shouted as he made his way up the stairs. Everyone in the backyard heard her scream as well and made their way up the stairs. When they made it to the room everyone was shocked at what they seen knowing it was to early for Candace to go into labor.

The bed was covered in a clear jelly like liquid and trails of blood. Candace eyes were closed like she was sleeping. Jeremy ran over and lifted her head from the pillow " I'm sorry for not being more careful. This is all my fault. I'm so stupid ,what did I ever do to deserve this? I..." He couldn't be strong any longer the tears started pouring out.

"Jeremy you stay with Candace I'll call the ambulance, Ferb you go call mom and dad and let them know what's up." Phineas said as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"Okay bro." Ferb said trying to be strong and fight back tears, but lately it wasn't possible so he began crying as well.

Isabella and Gretchen walked over to the bed with tears falling from their eyes and helped Jeremy watch over Candace.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and rushed Candace and Jeremy off to the hospital. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen followed behind them in Phineas's car.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been dealing with a friends death and lots of school work. But I've managed to get another chapter done. (Leave comments if your not enjoying the story let me know I'll cancel it and start a new one when I have a better schedule. Just let me know what you think, Thanks)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still A Disclaimer!**

_A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and rushed Candace and Jeremy off to the hospital. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen followed behind them in Phineas's car._

They arrived at the hospital within twenty minutes. They rushed Candace to the back to take numerous test and Jeremy stayed in front and gave them all the information she needed to know about her pregnancy.

A few minutes later everyone arrived including Their parents.

Jeremy is Candace okay? Linda asked nervously.

I don't know yet they said we'd have to wait in the waiting room. Jeremy responded.

They all walked over and took a seat in the waiting room and after two long nerve wrecking hours the doctor walked threw the double doors. "Jeremy Johnson?"

"Yes sir?" Jeremy jumped out of his seat hoping to hear good news.

"Your Candace husband? Am I correct ?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay follow me." the doctor instructed.

Jeremy walked behind the doctor step after step it felt like it was taking forever to make it to her room. When they arrived Candace was lying in bed from the doorway it looked like she was still sleeping.

"Hey honey." she said seeing Jeremy entering the room.

"Hey! are your alright ?" He answered as he ran over to hug and kiss his wife.

"Okay after several test we come to many conclusions as of what was wrong with you . For one your cardiovascular system underwent dramatic changes once again. This made your blood pressure go up. The liquid and blood is normal its nothing you should worry about, its just getting closer to the time you have your baby. Finally the lack of food drinks and vitamins is what caused you to pass out. Candace and Jeremy you both have to remember your not just putting one life in danger your putting two lives under critical condition."

"So I'm okay now? what about my baby?" Candace asked

"Yes your both fine, I'm ordering that you have bed rest for the next two weeks though."

"Okay thanks doc. thank you so much." Jeremy said just relieved that nothing was wrong with Candace and his unborn daughter. "Honey I'm sorry from now on I'm going to be more careful, and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you or my little angel."

"Its not only your fault I'm sorry for scaring you like that and I love you Jeremy Johnson." Candace said with a giggle.

"All that's left is for you to complete the release papers and you are free to go... Home straight to bed." The doctor commanded Candace.

"Yes sir." Candace said sliding out of bed.

Jeremy started laughing at the sight of Candace's lower body showing threw the slit in the robe. He handed her the extra clothes and walked her out to the waiting room so everyone would know she's alright. The double doors opened and Linda sprang out of her seat.

"Oh Candace I'm so glad your okay." Linda rejoiced as everyone else began wiping away the tears and going over to rejoice with the excited mom.

"Excuse me, but I need for you to keep the noise level down." said the nurse behind the desk.

"Mrs. Johnson, since your going home to be on bed rest hospital policy states that you must leave out of here in this wheelchair." another nurse told Candace.

They left the hospital and headed home. When they made it home it was about time for dinner.

"Hey everyone, you can sit this one out, Ferb and I will handle everything." Phineas said.

"Okay, but only because you said so." Lawrence joked.

"Okay dinner should be ready thirty minutes top, everyone could go freshen up if needed." Ferb suggested.

Everyone went upstairs and a few minutes later they pulled out this machine and began to turn some knobs. About thirty minutes later there was a feast fit for a king covering the counters in the kitchen.

"Something smells great." Linda exclaimed as she walked down the stairs.

"Indeed it does" Lawrence said as he followed his wife down the stairs.

"Oh I'm starving, and that delicious smell isn't making it any better." Candace added

"Well a few more steps and you'll be in paradise." Jeremy chuckled.

They pushed the device in the cabinet and closed it before anyone could see it.

Isabella and Gretchen finally made it downstairs, and were the only two who were a bit curious about how they made all that food that fast. They didn't make any comments they just sat at the table and waited for everyone to be seated.

"Well everything's done, you may dig in." Phineas said when his mom shot him an evil look. "...Uh ... Right after we say our grace." Phineas said a prayer and said "Now lets dig in."

"So Candace your going to enjoy the next two weeks aren't you?" Isabella asked?

"Yes all I have to do is lay in bed all day... Omg I'm going to be so bored." Candace admitted.

"Not while I'm here ill be super husband ill be there whenever you need me." Jeremy smiled.

"Well this was a crazy day, besides our hospital visit what else happened today?" Linda questioned.

"Nothing much that was about the highlight of the day, everything else has been pretty boring."

"Well Phineas and Ferb were creating something, and I'd really like to know what it is." Isabella announced.

"What was it ?"everyone asked out of curiosity(Except Phineas and Ferb)

"Well we can't tell you right now." Ferb replied.

"Why not?" Gretchen asked.

"Maybe if you two wait till we're ready we would be happy to tell you." Phineas snapped.

"Sorry Mr. cranky pants." Gretchen responded.

"I'm sorry for saying it like that it's just not ready yet, Please understand that." Phineas added.

"Okay, this day has been to much for me I'm going to bed since we closed the shop early today we will have to open a little early tomorrow." Linda stated.

"Oh yes dear, and do not forget we have to leave for the antique convention within the next 48 hours." Lawrence reminded his wife.

"Oh I forgot to be honest, But everyone we will be gone for at most 5 days on a business trip." Linda told them.

"Okay so will we be having dinner together tomorrow as well?" Phineas asked.

"No I'm sorry son but we have to leave extremely early and we will be going to bed early that day."

"Awe, Okay I guess i can live with that" Candace pouted.

"Goodnight kids, see you in the morning." Linda said standing up from her chair to head to her bedroom.

"Goodnight mom don't worry we will clean the dishes as well." Phineas responded.

"Goodnight" everyone else said in unison.

Everyone clear the kitchen table while Phineas and Ferb did the dishes. Isabella sat in the living room with Gretchen waiting for them to get done. Both the guys and girls were having a similar conversation without even knowing it.

"Isabella? Do you think Ferb and I will ever make it to the point where you and Phineas are right now."

"Yeah, I think you to are perfect for one another. It just takes time for things like that to happen. Just be patient." Isabella responded.

"Well I've been in love with him since the day we kissed." Gretchen stated.

"Wait you and Ferb kissed and you never told me?" Isabella questioned

"Shhhhhhhs! Don't be so loud they might hear you."Gretchen told Isabella

**(IN THE KITCHEN)**

"I still remember the day Gretchen and I kissed. It was magical I think that's the day I really noticed how beautiful she was I was just dumbfounded by Vanessa to notice I really did love her." Ferb admitted.

"Bro! you and Gretchen kissed and you never told me!" Phineas questioned.

"Hey hey! not so loud we were to never speak of it." Ferb stated.

"Oh I'm sorry." Phineas said lowering his voice.

"Well I'll tell you if you promise to stay quiet." Ferb told Phineas

(And before you know it both the guys and girls went into flashback.)

**FLASHBACK...**

Ferb sat under the tall tree in the backyard like any other day the only difference was his brother wasn't there with him.

"Hey... Ferb what's up?" Said the short glasses wearing girl entering the back yard.

"Nothing alone, bored." Ferb replied.

"Yeah really Hasn't been much to do since Izzy and Phin started going out huh?" Gretchen stated.

"Yeah they're all in love while some people have never been in love or had a first kiss." Ferb said not realizing what he was saying.

"So you've never had a kiss." Gretchen asked

"Well I have had one from this girl named Vanessa. I just never had a kiss on the lips." Ferb responded

"Well how's about this" Gretchen said as she pulled Ferb in for a kiss, At first Ferb was shocked and did not kiss back but a few seconds later he wrapped his hands around her head and deepened the kiss. Gretchen always wanted to do that she was just always afraid to do it while she was around the other fireside girls.

**End flashback.**

"What?" Both Isabella and Phineas said at the same time. What happened why didn't you just get together then.

"We both thought we were just having a moment and decided to do it but I realize it was nothing but love." Ferb said.

(Back to Isabella and Gretchen.)

"I knew you loved him but I never knew you had 'Something' Like this before." Isabella said

"What do you mean 'something'?" Gretchen questioned.

(Back to the guys)

"I mean you had 'SOMETHING' before you two shared a special connection. Even if it was a kiss you did not expect, you felt something when she kissed you right?" Phineas asked.

"Well, yes yes I did." Ferb stated

"I hear wedding bells" Phineas joked.

(Back to the girls)

"He'll never marry me." Gretchen said.

"Yes he will, he obviously loves you." Isabella snapped.

"But I think he still kinda cares about Vanessa." Gretchen said sadly

"If he cared about you don't you think he would be with her by now? Ferb turned her down in the restaurant, He Left her house even after she threatened to kill us all if he did not stay with us, now he has NO COMMUNICATION with her, I'm sorry girlfriend but stop being so insecure stop being like.. like young Isabella."

"He did all that for me?" Gretchen asked.

(Back to the kitchen)

"No I do not care about Vanessa, Gretchen has my heart. I love her I really do." Ferb admitted.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Phineas asked

"I just panic every time I think of that." Ferb said.

"Well you have to take that step before someone else takes a step before you and have you tripping over 'What could have been'" Phineas told Ferb.

"Your right I'm going to build up my courage and I'm going to tell her...just not tonight." Ferb said.

"Alright I can't argue with that, that's the same thing I told Jeremy...But I think its time for my Wife to go to bed" Phineas said.

They walked to the living room we're the ladies were. Isabella took that as a cue and told everyone goodnight and headed up stairs with her husband.

"Tonight I think I'm going to go home with my parents I haven't seen them in a few days. I love you Ferb." Gretchen said.

"I love you to Gretchen" Ferb responded "but before you go can I ask you something"

Gretchen eyes lit up as she responded "yes anything."

"Gretchen Will...Will...Will you..." Ferb stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Still A Disclaimer. WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENTS!**

_Gretchen eyes lit up as she responded "yes anything."_

_"Gretchen Will...Will...Will you..." Ferb stuttered._

He began doubting himself and decided not to ask. "Will you...be able to come over tomorrow?"

"Oh" She said sounding depressed. "I'll see if i can make it back after spending time with my parents."

"Okay I love you again baby." Ferb responded leaning forward and kissing his girlfriend.

"I love you too see you tomorrow." Gretchen responded as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh I need to get my hopes back down he's not going to marry me. For all I know he could still be in love with the goth chick!" she thought to herself.

Ferb walked her to her car and returned to the living room. It wasn't as comfortable to him as it had been the past few nights but he paid it no mind and laid down on the couch.

**UPSTAIRS...**

Phineas laid in bed waiting on Isabella to come out of the bathroom she came out completely naked.

"Hey Phineas whatcha doing?" Isabella said with a sexy smirk on her face.

This time Phineas eyes was three times wider then it was before. "Wow Isabella" He felt chills all over his body.

"I'm all yours now, so you ready?" Isabella Asked ?

"Of course I am." Phineas responded with the biggest grin on his face.

Isabella climbed in bed and laid next to her husband still completely nude.

"So what should we do first." She asked since it was her first time she would ever have sex.

"How about this" he said leaning over and kissing her with so much passion. As he climbed on top of her she spread her legs wide enough for him to lay between them.

When they finally separated from each other she said "You have on to much clothes we have to get rid of some of this... Nah we'll get rid of it all." She said with a giggle. Referring to his boxers and T-shirt.

"Well if you want it off take it off." he joked "but before you start hold on."

He then pushed a button on the wall which lowered the bed into a underground bedroom he and Ferb built a while back so no one would be bothered by them making love.

**(IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ANYTHING SEXUAL OR YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SKIP OVER THIS PARAGRAPH)**

She didn't bother to ask anything she leaned forward and pulled his shirt off. When she reached down to pull his boxers off she felt his groin. She knew he was big but she never thought he was that big. Before she pulled them off she rubbed it threw his boxers until it was rock hard. She pulled it out and crawled on top of him and started kissing over his neck and chest. She went lower and started kissing the head of his groin. She slid her tongue out and began to work it bobbing her head up and down. Phineas let out a few moans and decided to take control. He laid her down and was now on top. She began moaning softly as he wet his lips and began to kiss from her neck to her stomach then he positioned his lips to her other set of lips. He kissed them softly for a few seconds then he began licking her wetness. His tongue slid between her lips as if it was in a search for something. Her breathing picked up and so did her moaning it got louder and louder. He didn't want her to orgasm just yet so he stopped and climbed back up to meet face to face with her. The head of his groin started touching her wet entrance which made her quiver a little. He looked her in her eyes and started kissing her their tongues battled for dominance he finally broke away from the kiss.  
"Are you ready?"  
She nodded her head which was the cue for Phineas to go ahead. He slowly began to push himself in her. She griped the sheets on the bed and moaned out loud. "YOUR SO BIG!" she screamed. "And your so tight" he said with a grin on his face. He pushed in a little more each time so it wouldn't be to much for her to handle. He picked up the pace and she began to move with him. Which made a rhythm. He grabbed her legs and held them up in the air and began to thrust in and out of her as fast as he could.  
"AHHHH...PH...PHINEAS..." Her walls began to tighten around him he leaned forward kissed her as he lowered her legs. Both began feeling their orgasm coming on. He felt her juices ooze out on him. It was the best feeling in the world and he didn't want it to stop but he felt his whole body get weak as the last drop of cum oozed out inside of her. He laid next to her both weak and tired. Their breathing filled the room. He looked over at his wife who looked like she was completely drained. He moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing" she stated breathless.

"It was beyond that" he admitted.

"I love you and I'm so happy I can call you my husband now." Isabella responded with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you too honey, and I wouldn't have this any other way." he said

She snuggled up under him they laid there in silence until they finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Phineas woke up and admired his beautiful wife as she was waking from her slumber.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning, what time is it?" She asked

"I haven't checked yet, let me see...Its 12 Noon"

"You've gotta be kidding me?" She asked hoping out of bed.

"No its 12:18, get some clothes on so we can head back upstairs."

They both put their clothes on and sat on the bed while it lifted up unto the original bedroom. All of a sudden he realized what he did last night.

"Isabella?"

"Yes dear?" She asked

"I ...Uh..Did you notice last night that I didn't pull out?" Phineas questioned

"You didn't" Isabella asked

"No, and I'm so sorry." He said feeling disappointed in himself.

"For what?" she said trying to sound disappointed as well, even though she was happy with the thought of being pregnant.

"I didn't try to I was just in the moment and we talked about having kids later on in the future not right now." he stated.

"Well if I am pregnant we will have to make the best of the situation. Just know were in this together Phineas."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(Leave comments and suggestions. Thanks guys I truly appreciate it. P.s someone suggested I added some sex scenes every now and then sorry if you didn't like it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still A Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Phineas Ferb Or Any Other Characters.**

_"Well if I am pregnant we will have to make the best of the situation. Just know were in this together Phineas."_

"Are you sure I don't want you to be upset with me for doing this to you." Phineas said convinced that she was angry.

"I'm okay I promise stop worrying. Everyone make mistakes it truly wasn't your fault." She responded as she stood up from the bed.

"Okay thanks for understanding it was a mistake...I love you"Phineas answered

"I love you to baby." She said leaning over kissing her husband.

When they walked down stairs Candace and Jeremy had gone to her doctors appointment, their parents were at work, and Ferb was over at Gretchen's parents house. So they basically had the whole house to themselves.

"Wanna head back to bed?" Isabella asked in a very seductive tone.

"Why go back to bed when the house is empty we could do it wherever we want." Phineas said indicating he knew what she was talking about.

"Lets G..." Before she could finish her sentence Phineas had picked her up and laid her down on the couch and started kissing her.

**OVER TO FERB & GRETCHEN...**

Ferb and Gretchen were sitting in the family room with her parents talking about the company Ferb and his brother wanted to build.

"Yes, Sir it will be a factory where our slogan is "We can build anything"" Ferb said to Gretchen's father.

"That sounds like a good idea. That's something Danville needs were lacking in technology." Gretchen's father admitted.

"We will right back" Gretchen told her boyfriend and father.

The men continued their conversation while Gretchen and her mother went to the kitchen to have their own personal conversation.

"You were right he's perfect for you." Her mother told her

"I know I told you so but mom I love him and i don't think he will ever be ready to commit and that's what I'm really waiting for." Gretchen admitted.

"Well honey you can't just rush into things. Sometimes waiting a while might have the greatest outcome." Her mother told her

"Mom I'm just so ready all of my fireside friends are married except me. I love Ferb and I don't want to have to wait forever to be his wife."

"All I can tell you is to be patient. If he's not ready you'll have to just except it, or move on to someone who is ready."

"Okay mom I guess your right." Gretchen finally gave in.

"Lets get back in there before they start to question where we are."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gretchen admitted knowing she would have to explain their conversation to Ferb if she didn't hurry up and get back to the room.

"Thanks for having me over but there is something very important I need to do. So I'm about to go but..." Ferb told Gretchen's father as he was getting up out his seat getting ready to go.

"Go? where are you going I thought you wanted to spend the day over here with my family?!" Gretchen said in an upsetting tone.

"I have to go it won't take long I promise I will be back." Ferb told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, I will be back soon."

"Okay I'll walk you to your car." Gretchen responded

"Okay see you later." Gretchen's mother and father told Ferb.

"See you later." he responded and started towards the door.

When he made it to the car he gave his girlfriend a kiss and headed home.

**BACK TO ISABELLA AND PHINEAS**

The smell of sex covered the room, along with the loud breathing sounds coming from the exhausted couple.

"You never cease to amaze me" Isabella said as she laid on the chest of her husband.

"It...was nothing." He joked trying to catch his breath

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." She replied and began laughing.

"Haha very funny" Phineas responded

"You know... since the first day I laid eyes on you I always told myself he's going to be your first everything. Even tho it took you a few years to realize you loved me as much as i loved you I dedicated myself to you. You were my first crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, your the first and last man I'll ever have sex with and will be married to." Isabella informed her husband.

"Izzy you know I've always been in love with you I was just to scared to admit it. I use to picture moments like this in my head over and over again." Phineas stated.

"I love you Phin"

"I love you more Izzy" everything got quiet for a while then Phineas finally asked. "So when do we find out about.. you know...weather we're having a baby or not?"

"I will have to wait a week or so. If not the test might come out false." She answered

"Okay how's two weeks from today?" Phineas suggested

"Sure honey."

As the front door opened Phineas tried to slip on his boxers and Isabella eased her way out of sight.

"Looks like someone's taking advantage of being home alone." Ferb joked

Phineas chuckled a little "Awh hush it's nothing"

"Where's Izzy?" Ferb questioned

"She's someone where in here I just don't know where she went" he answered

"Yeah I know why she was trying to get out of sight." Ferb joked.

"Your crazy man." Phineas added

"Well I have something special planned for Gretchen so I better go get ready." Ferb stated.

"Do you think tonight is the big night?" Phineas asked

"I sure do hope so I don't want her to feel like I don't love her I just need time to really pull myself together I get so nervous when it comes to her and the big M word." He said as if he was referring to murder or something.

"Well when the time is right you will know what to do." Phineas told his brother

"Yes I just pray that tonight is the night, I gotta go get ready I don't want to keep my lady waiting."

After Ferb took his shower he hurried back out the door and hurried back over to Gretchen's house. He had called her when he got home and told her to put on something nice and be ready for him to pick her up, and this she did. She wore a purple and black dress that hugged her body tighter than Ferb did.

"Wow... you look... amazing" Ferb said in awe

"Thanks honey, your looking pretty good yourself." She said as she blushed a little.

He took her by the hand and escorted her to the car. After 25 minutes of driving he pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in Danville the place all the couples would go, and where the lucky women would get proposed to.

"We're going to "bonne cuisine"?" she asked very excitedly

"Yes, yes we are."

As they ate their meal and conversed a little, Ferb thought it would be the perfect time to propose to Gretchen when all of a sudden he notice he never even thought about a ring. He sat back a little and sighed with frustration. As soon as Gretchen looked up to see what was wrong with her boyfriend a lady at a near by table shouted.

"Yes of course I'll marry you." She pictured she'd act similar to the woman's reaction.

"Okay how many lucky ladies are married or soon to be married in here tonight." The man on stage asked. Just about everyone in the room cheered "well if your not married or engaged to be married this is not the right place for you."

Gretchen stared at Ferb. He knew what the man was going to say because he planned it all out after the man recited his lines Ferb was going to say "Well honey we're in the right place. No the perfect place because I cannot think of anyone else I would want to be with at this moment or anyone I would like to be with for the rest of my life but you. Gretchen I love you darling ... will you marry me?"

With no ring he decided he'd have no choice but to wait. As they continued to eat dinner they heard about two more women scream out in bliss when they were being proposed to. This only made Gretchen's hope skyrocket, she just knew tonight was the night.

"Well I think its time for us to go." Ferb told Gretchen

"Are you serious?" She asked

"Yeah we've been here for two and a half hours." He responded

"But I thought you brought me here for...?"

She got up and stormed out of the restaurant which only made Ferb chase after her.

"Do you take me for some kind of joke? I don't think you even care about me like you say you do! You just made me look really stupid everyone in there was married or just recently got engaged to be married. Did you bring me down here to make me feel bad." She said when he caught up to her as her voice began to crack.

"But Gretchen I..." Ferb started

"But nothing I thought you loved me! It's bad enough I've been in love with you since the day we met, and I'm just getting your attention. What do I have to do wait five maybe six more years for you to put a ring on my finger? Tonight I was sure this would be the night. Every woman in there kept looking over to see would I be lucky tonight but it looks like I'm not lucky enough for you and I probably never will be." She said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Baby please." Ferb begged.

**Need more comments and support... Please let me know should the story continue or not. Im trying my hardest to continue this story on a very busy schedule. I just need some support chp 10 will be posted ASAP**


	10. Chapter 10

**STILL A DISCLAIMER**

_"Baby please." Ferb begged._

"What do you want from me? I know I haven't been back for long and we just started dating. But I do know I love you and you said you loved me. But I guess not." Gretchen snapped

"Wait" He asked

"Wait for what? For you to tell me something like this takes time? If so I don't want to hear it! You proposed to Vanessa twice and got turned down both times. On top of that the first time you proposed was after a month and a half of dating! Ugh BYE FERB!" She said as she closed the cab door tears started streaming down her face.

Ferb stood there in shock not knowing what to say or what to do. He just knew he'd never hear Gretchen talk to him like that.

A week had passed and Ferb and Gretchen hadn't talk to each other since that night she snapped on him. From that day all he did was continuously call her yet he got not one answer. By now everyone had stopped trying to cheer him up because it was useless, he just wouldn't budge.

"Hey bro you coming with us to grab some lunch?" Jeremy asked Ferb

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure" Jeremy asked again?

"Yep."

Everyone walked out the door and headed up the road to a near by slushy dog.

"Stac? Is that you?" Candace shouted

"Omg Candy" Stacy yelled as she ran up to Candace.

Candace couldn't quiet run though she had to wobble her way over to her best friend.

"Omg you've gotten so big!"

"I know and he's gotten big as well." Candace said referring to Stacy's one year old son.

"Coltrane my man" Jeremy said greeting his best friend

"I Can't believe its been so long since the last time we saw each other." Coltrane responded

"Yeah he's big and bad, you can have him if you want." Stacy joked.

"Hey, no you can't" Coltrane said letting it be known he didn't think the joke was so funny. Everyone giggled a little at his comment tho.

"Hey Izzy and Phineas!" Stacy said as she greeted the two.

"Hey" "Whats up" Isabella and Phineas responded

"You two are just too cute." Stacy added

"Thanks" Isabella and Phineas said in unison.

"So how many months you got left Candace" Coltrane asked

"Two months 2 weeks... Seems like Forever though." Candace admitted

"Wait till the last month, now that's when it feels like forever." Stacy joked.

"How bout you guys come over to slushy dog with us so we can finish talking?" Candace asked

"We would but were only here for the weekend and we have to go visit his mom in the hospital right away." Stacy said a let out a stressful sigh.

"Oh well I hope everything is well." Candace said and hugged her best friend real tight "Promise me you'll come by a little before you go back home."

"I promise" Stacy said as her and her husband started to walk down the street hand and hand with the toddler on Stacy's hip.

They all went and ate lunch and all of a sudden Isabella pulled Phineas away from the table and took him outside the restaurant.

"What's the matter Izzy?"

"I...I...I'm Not..." She said sadly as if she was going to cry

"Your not what? What's wrong? Please don't cry. you know I hate it when you cry !"Phineas said.

"I'm not...pregnant Phineas" She said as she sighed heavily .

"Well...Uhh... Wait so you wanted to be pregnant? Why didn't you just say so?" He asked

"Because when we went shopping for baby Amanda you specifically said you did not want a child." She said with frustration

"No.. I said I don't want one anytime soon." He stated

"Well that's just about the same thing" She replied

"No its completely different Izzy."

"How is it any different" She questioned

"Because your my wife and we have to compromise on somethings, and if that's something you really want we can work on that." Phineas stated

"Really?" She asked hopefully

"Yes although I don't think now is the right time to start working on that, with the wedding being about three months away in all." Phineas advised

"Oh that's right ! Well how about this the night of our wedding will be the first day we officially start trying?"

"Great idea now come on lets go home."

They walked back inside over to the table were Candace and Jeremy was waiting on them.

"Everything's okay?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah bro, ready to go?" Phineas asked

"Oh gosh yes...If I look at anymore food I think I'll explode" Candace joked

"Well lets go." Izzy said as she held the door open for everyone.

They headed home and as they walked threw the door they noticed Ferb lying in the exact same spot he had been lying in for days.

"Hey bro can you help me with something?" Phineas asked trying to get Ferb off the couch.

He didn't respond he just blinked his eyes like he did throughout majority of his childhood when someone asked him a question.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap love you." Isabella said and kissed Phineas on the cheek.

"Okay I love you to. be up there in a little baby." He responded then looked back over at Ferb.

"Come on bro. Just like the old times !" Phineas asked again

"I guess" Ferb finally responded

They headed out back and Phineas pulled out parts to their old time machine.

"So what's this for?" Ferb questioned

"You'll see." Phineas stated excitedly

"Okay lets get it over with." He said still sounding depressed

They finished the machine and Phineas was going to take them far enough into the future to the day Ferb and Gretchen got married. Instead of it being more than one Phineas or Ferb in the future the time machine just put them where they would be at that specific time. Lights flashed and all of a sudden they noticed they were in suites. Phineas had on a white suite with a peach vest underneath. Ferb had on a white suite with a light purple vest.

They stood their and tried to anticipate what was going on and all of a sudden he felt tears in his eyes. He reached up and began to wipe his eyes. "Whats going on" he thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden a voice said. "At this time will everyone please stand?"

**What happens next? You'll find out very soon I promise I'll update after I get enough comments letting me know I should continue. Thanks for your support .**

**-Canderemy  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still a disclaimer: I Do not own Phineas, Ferb or any other characters in the story.**

_Then all of a sudden a voice said. "At this time will everyone please stand?"_

The music began slow and soft.

Phineas could feel himself sweating and very shaky. He then looked over and saw Jeremy standing on the side of him. Jeremy wore a white tux with a light red vest underneath.

"Ready bro" Jeremy asked Phineas with slight tears in his eyes. Then Phineas noticed his eyes were really starting to tear up as well.

Before he could answer all the bridesmaids came into sight. Their dress colors went into a pattern purple red and then peach. A few seconds after they made it to the isle Candace and Isabella appeared in the arms of Ms. Garcia Shapiro and Mrs. Linda Flynn.

Candace had on a white ball gown with a lot of lace details, and a light red sash along with a red bouquet. With a beautiful half up half down hairstyle with tight curls, and very little makeup.

Isabella had on a white ball gown with very little lace details, with a purple sash and bouquet. Lose flowing curls completely down hairstyle and very little make up as well.

As they slowly approached the isle both Phineas and Jeremy began to shed tears at the beautiful sights of their wives.

Finally Candace and Isabella stood in front of Jeremy and Phineas at this point the tears seemed endless.

"Today we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Candace and Jeremy Johnson, along with Isabella and Phineas Flynn. We will start by reciting the personal vows. But before you do is there anyone that has anything to say? Any reason why these couples should not stay wed? Speak now or forever hold thy peace? Anyone? …Goo….."

The priest was then cut off by Ferb who had stood there and stared at Gretchen the whole time. It was the first time seeing here since the day she ran off and ignored all his calls and any conversation with him. "Hold on" He said as he began to walk over to her. She looked at him in shock, even though she was happy to see him she didn't want him to know. It was killing her on the inside so she finally smiled as he reached her.

Ferb then proceeded to get down on one knee and say "Gretchen I know you probably still don't want to talk to me but I don't care. I know what we had was real; nothing or no one can replace what we had. It's been a while and the last time I seen you I was planning on doing this but we all know I'm a hopeless romantic. But I'll do any and everything for you, I don't care what anyone thinks I love you. Gretchen…..I love you. "

Everyone gasped at Ferb proposal no one suspected it to happen so they all stood up out of their seats and waited for her answer.

"YES! Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted and everyone cheered.

"Right now." Ferb responded as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Right now?" She asked

"Of course I love you and I want to do this now."

"Well lets go" She replied as they walked over and stood next to the other couples.

"Hold on though Ferb said and shot Gretchen with a ray he pulled out of his pocket. She now wore a ball gown with less lace than Candace but more than Isabella. She had a peach sash and was now holding a bouquet of flowers the same color of her sash. Her hair was an curly up hairstyle.

"Okay is there anyone else that has anything to say or would like to get married?" the priest asked. "Very well then at this time everyone will recite personal vows. "

**ISABELLA:** Phineas Flynn since the day we met you were my prince charming. I don't know if you saw me as a princess but I pictured our fairytale ending every night I closed my eyes. No matter what I will always be beside you to love and to hold you. You mean the world to me and I'm so happy your the one I'll call my husband for the rest of my life. Nothing shall ever break us apart from this day forward I belong to you and you belong to me and it will never be any other way. Till death do us part my love and I mean that. I love you baby.

**PHINEAS: **Isabella I love you, even without eyes you could see that. No other woman has made me feel this way.. ever. You came into my life and made me the happiest man I sat down to write this out for you I tried my hardest to put my love for you into words. No words will ever be enough to explain how much I love you, You have my heart and It will stay like that. I'm going to prove how much I love you by loving you, taking care of you, and being by your side threw thick and thin. I'm ready to start a family of our own with you as soon as possible. Again I love you Isabella...Flynn.

**CANDACE: **Oh Jeremy, my first crush, boyfriend, and kiss. Your the father of my child and the love of my life. Without you their would be no US or no Amanda, and I don't know what I would do without either one of you. You've always been by my side even when we were just friends trying to hide our true feelings for one another. When I say you stayed by my side you stayed by me threw it all even my outburst towards my brothers when they built those crazy things. Jeremy I love you and I can not wait to see what else life has in store for us.

**JEREMY:** Candace, no matter how much I tried to hide it you've always made me feel weak. When it comes to you I...I just can't help my self I'm crazy about you. Your a great wife and a great mother. You make my life complete from our first kiss to this. Sometimes I swear I want to just break down and cry like i said you make me weak. Your my lover and my best friend with you and Amanda by my side no one else matters. I finally realize why I could never finish telling you what I like you, I don't have anything I like about you because I love everything about you. I love you honey.

**GRETCHEN: **Ferbby,I don't have my thoughts clearly written out so I'll try my best to get you to understand. I never thought we'd see this day after all the Minor stupid things we've been threw. I've been mean, rude, selfish and most of all stupid. I'm sorry for anything hurtful I've ever said to you. And even though it wont be the last time getting into an argument I'll control my temper just for you baby. You make me so happy. I've loved you from the first day we met. I just was to afraid of rejection. instead of rambling on just know I love you with all my heart, and after today no force will ever be strong enough to separate us. I love you.

**FERB: **Gretchen, honey, I thought I would never in my life get married until you showed me real love. There is no need to apologize because I feel like I've made you act the way you act. I'm sorry baby. No need to feel like your competing for my love because it all belongs to you from this day forward. Since the time we've been reunited I've been crying constantly like a new born baby. But I don't care as long as I get to keep you in my life. I promise to never let anything or anyone hurt you, I'll give you more love than you ever imagined. I'm ready to start our life together, I love you and now I can finally agree with Phineas and Jeremy I know how it feels to be the happiest man on earth. I guess were all tied for first place as being the happiest man ever. I love you.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, and I re-pronounce you husband and wife also husband and wife." the priest said with eyes filled with tears.

The men removed their wives veils. "You may kiss your brides." He shouted.

They began to kiss as everyone cheered and this time Gretchen and Ferb act like the didn't want to break away from each others kiss. When they finally broke away They walked down the isle and exited the church and entered the limo that was waiting on them outside. They were shifted off to the reception area to finish enjoying their wedding celebration.

A few days later they were all packing getting ready to go on their honey moon, they chose to go to separate locations so they wouldn't be a bother to one another. Ferb and Gretchen chose Puerto Morelos, Mexico, Phineas and Isabella chose The Big Island of Hawaii, and Candace and Jeremy chose Anguilla in the Caribbeans.

"Mommy's gonna miss you baby." Candace told baby Amanda with a sigh. "Mom are you sure your okay with keeping her for the week?" She then asked her mother.

"Of course I'm okay with it Candace honey enjoy your trip and stop worrying about it everything will be just fine." Her mom told her.

"Okay, thanks mom your the best." Candace responded and looked over at Jeremy who was holding their baby girl. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be missing her I see." She joked and walked over and kissed her baby one more time before it was time to go.

"This is gonna be great" Gretchen told Ferb as they headed outside.

"I know baby just you and me." Ferb said as he put his arm around her and continued towards the door.

"Izzy I got all the bags in the truck lets go everyone is waiting on us." Phineas said as he walked back in the room.

"Okay I'm coming... Oh quick reminder tonight is the night we officially start trying." She said as she winked at him and walked out of the room.

They got in the truck and headed to the airport.

**Thanks for the reviews even though a few were kinda creepy lol. FINAL CHAPTER (or Chapters) Coming soon. Need more reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Thanks**

**-Candremy **


	12. Chapter 12

**I STILL DO NOT OWN PHINEAS, FERB, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY.**

_They got in the truck and headed to the airport._

**15 mins later...**

"This ride is killing me already how will I survive on the plane ride?" Gretchen wined

"I know this long ride makes me miss Mandy so much.." Candace said as she sighed

"She'll be okay, she's in good hands." Jeremy reassured her

"But I still don't see why traveling can't be faster." Isabella questioned

"Hey maybe it can be... Ferb I know what were going to do today." He joked reminding everyone of their childhood days.

They headed back home and headed straight for the back yard. Phineas Ferb and Jeremy began gathering parts from an old invention.

"Candace Isabella and Gretchen we need you to cancel our flights and change our reservation dates at the hotel." Phineas instructed the women.

When they entered the house Mrs. Flynn acted as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you doing here? Your going to miss your flight! Your going to ruin your honeymoon." She said leaving herself breathless.

"We don't really know all we know is the boys are creating something to make our trip faster, while we have to change our reservations for earlier times."

The women went out back and saw that the boys had recreated the trebotch (The sling shot looking thing they used when they went to Drusselstein to gather Doonkleberries for their mother.)

They gathered all their bags and each waited for their turn to see their destination was overcasting Danville.

**FERB & GRETCHEN:**

"Oh my gosh this is so beautiful." Gretchen said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, But its not as beautiful as you." Ferb said.

"I don't know anyone who could get away with being as corny as you are." She laughed.

They leaned in for a kiss when...

"Excuse me Mr. & Mrs. Fletcher, I am your driver for today and for the rest of your trip. I hope my services will be in need of you." The driver said in his accent.

"Yes thank you very much." Ferb said as he shook the drivers hand.

The driver gathered all the bags and put them in the car.

"Isn't everything and everyone here just amazing" Gretchen asked Ferb as she stared out the window of the car.

"Yes honey its amazing."

**LATER THAT DAY:**

"I think we should head back to the hotel and get ready to go to that restaurant you really wanted to go to."

"Oh, Ferbby I meant to tell you when I had to change our reservations, nothing was available before or after the date we already had chosen... I'm sorry I really wanted to have a romantic evening with you." She said in a sadden tone.

"Its okay, I'm sure there will be something else for us to do...You did change our hotel reservations right?" He asked

"Yes of course I did."

"Okay hold on" He said as he walked over and took out his phone and began talking to someone.

"I wonder who he's talking" she thought to herself.

He walked back over to his curious wife.

"So who were you talking to?" She asked

"Well, Uhh... that was someone I had to call and check on our reservations at the hotel."

"Why would you call the hotel and I already told you that the reservations were okay." she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"I had to..."

"Mr & Mrs. Fletchen we have another stop and then its time to head to the hotel for the night." The driver said

"Oh well look at that, well I'll have to tell you later honey lets go." He said and headed towards the car.

They made another stop and then it was time to head to the hotel. They were staying at the "Excellence Riviera Cancun" (Five star hotel, Situated on a sugar like white sandy beach on the coast of Mexico's Riviera Maya)

"Does everything here have to be so beautiful" Gretchen said as they approached the hotel.

Ferb just laughed a little "Well I guess it does."

"I'm sorry I messed up our romantic night." Gretchen said as they were on their way to their suite.

"It's okay honey." Ferb said

"Are you sure because..." He cut her off by kissing her.

"Oh my gosh, how did you.. I mean what the... Ferbby your amazing." she said as she looked inside their suite

There was a large bouquet of roses, a small velvet box, and imported champagne chilling on ice, waiting on them.

"Shhhh , you don't have to say a thing but I want you to go freshen up so we can have a romantic night." He said as he gently stroked the side of her face with his hand.

After a small peck she made her way to the bathroom.

"He's so amazing I just love him." She thought to herself while getting ready for her shower.

"I can't wait to tell the girls about... what's that smell?..that man is always up to something." She thought with a smile on her face.

While Gretchen was still in the shower he decided to take a quick shower himself. He wanted to be out before she was so he quickly showered and headed back out to wait on her.

When she finally finished and came out...

"Babe, seriously?" She asked

"I thought I told you no need for talking." He said with a grin on his face

"Your the best." She said as she pulled him into a hug and started kissing him.

"Okay honey care to see whats in stores for you tonight?" He asked

"Why I'd love to." She said with a little giggle.

He took her by the hand and led her to the dinning room table where there was a gourmet meal waiting for them.

He pulled out her chair and pushed it in after she sat down. He lit two candles that were sitting on the table and then grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass.

"I think this is better than being at any restaurant, this is the most romantic night of my life." Gretchen said as she stared in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, it was a last minute thing so I hope its good enough for you." he said sounding a little guilty

"Shhhhh, Not another word. Its beyond perfect." she admitted "I couldn't ask for more." which made him blush a little.

"Well to bad for you because there is more..." he said with pride

"Okay whats next?" she asked after she finished off her meal.

"Desserts." He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed all the sweets he could.

"There's no way were going to eat all of that."

"I know I'm going to let you choose what you like." He said

"Well I think the strawberries will be the best choose."

"I was hoping you would say that."

There was chocolate covered strawberries, some covered in nuts, and some plain.

He picked up a strawberry covered in white chocolate drizzled with milk chocolate. He gestured for her to open her mouth and started feeding it to her. The strawberry was so juicy that when she bit into it the juices squirted out and some ran down the side of her mouth.

"Let me help you with that." he said as he opened his mouth and gently licked it off then quickly rubbed his hands over her skin making sure he got it all off.

"Okay my turn" She the picked out his favorite a strawberry with milk chocolate also covered in nuts and started to feed it to him.

This time the juice from the strawberry ran from his lips all the way down to the middle of his neck. "Its also my turn to help you with that" she said with a seductive smile on her face. She made her way from his neck to his lips. Her warm tongue on his neck made him gasp a little. When her tongue hit his lips he opened his mouth as she slid her tongue inside. It danced freely around his mouth until he decided his tongue should join in on the fun. Their tongues danced around his mouth rubbing against one another. She took her tongue out of his mouth but continued to kiss him. He picked her up out of her chair and sat her in his lap with their mouth still locked. After a few minutes of kissing he picked her up and headed to the bed.

He placed her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes. You could see the hunger for one another in each others eyes. The began kissing again but this time his tongue entered her mouth, also their tongues were not dancing they were fighting for dominance. He caressed her body as they lie on the bed. He removed his tongue and started towards her neck with soft slow kisses. As soon as his tongue hit her skin she moaned in pleasure...

**SO... Technically this was not my plan but I'm going to be one of those jerks to cut the story off right here and think its funny *Evil Laugh* . I Haven't really gotten any reviews so I wasn't going to upload this yet but I did it anyways. If I don't get at least 20 reviews I won't upload the next chapter anytime soon...Sucks? Yeah I know but its life. I have a lot of viewers so please review and let me know weather I should stop or continue. It's your opinion and I want to hear it. This is my first Fanfic. so I really need to know if I should be writing stories or should I just stick to reading them. Please and thank you .**

**-Canderemy **


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Phineas Ferb Or Any Characters ...**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS [SEXUAL CONTENT] 18+ READ AT YOUR OWN WILL ! **

**-Skip If You Don't Want To Read Anything Sexual... It Starts Here I'll Mark Where It Ends.**

He placed her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes. You could see the hunger for one another in each others eyes. They began kissing again, this time his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues were not dancing they were fighting for dominance. He caressed her body as they lie on the bed. He removed his tongue and started towards her neck with soft slow kisses. As soon as his tongue hit her skin she moaned in pleasure. She began to stroke her fingers threw his green hair. He removed his tongue from her neck and rose back up to kiss her. He put his hand under her shirt and fondled with her breast a little. She moaned a little louder than she did before. So he quickly removed her shirt and pants and then removed his own. She stroked his back as he laid at the opening of her legs. He broke away from the kiss and slowly kissed down her body he stopped and pulled off her bra and began to tongue wrestle with her nipples. He sucked on her nipples as she moaned and grabbed his hair a little tighter. He continued to work his way down her body till he got to her panties which was soon on the floor. She reached down and made sure to take off his boxers before laying back down.

"Hold on I've always wanted to try this" She said as she moved around until she was on top and her face was above his fully erect groin and his face was under her soaked entrance. He didn't need permission to start he stuck out his tongue and slid it across the lips of her vagina, She moaned out in pleasure and began to suck on his groin as she pumped it with one hand. He gasped and began to lick her vagina long and hard. Which made her pump and suck faster. It was like a race to see who could work their mouth the fastest until Ferb said "baby I want you now"

She removed her lips and slowly moved back to her spot on the bed she laid down and opened her legs as he got between them. She looked as if she was scared for her life. This would be the first time for the both of them.

"I can't promise you it wont hurt because it will always hurt at first but I promise after the pain it will feel really good." He said sincerely

"okay baby go ahead." She said with a slight smile on her face. He slowly entered her and before the head of his penis was fully in she moaned out in pain "Okay this is going to be the worst part after a few seconds you'll feel great." he admitted. He pushed forward through her barriers making her scream out louder. He silenced her cries with a soothing kiss. After he was almost all the way inside he slowly pumped in and out. She grabbed hold of the sheets as tights as she could until she started to feel pleasure instead of pain. She began to moan from pleasure now and signaled for him to go faster. He pumped in and out of her faster and harder with each thrust.

"Ahhhhhh yeah." She moaned out as he continued to pump into her. "Ahhh" was all he manged to get out. She felt her an orgasm coming on she began to buckle her hips and soon they had a rhythm. "I'm gonna cum" She screamed out just as she squirted her juices all over him. He slowed down and began to kiss her again he was now fully inside of her. After a while he began to go fast again till she was ready to cum again. "Cum with me" he said as he felt his climax coming on. "Okay baby I will." He began to go as deep as he could go.

"ahhhh yeah baby keep going. I'm gonna cum." She scream out "Okay" was the only thing he could say.

"Ahhhhh I love you." She screamed as she began to squirt over his penis again. "I love...You to." He said as he began to milk her sweet vagina. He collapsed on top of her. He laid their until he went soft and slipped out of her. He took his place on the bed next to her. Their loud breathing was all you could hear for a while.

**SEXUAL CONTENT ends here (For now...(I think))**

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead "I love you so much and I'm glad to be the first and only man to share this experience with you." he said sounding exhausted.

"I love you too and I'm glad I didn't have to share you or this experience with anyone else." she said as she rested her head on his chest just as tired as he was.

He pulled the cover over them and laid there in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.

**CANDACE AND JEREMY: (When they FIRST made it to their honeymoon destination)**

"This place is beautiful, Its like a dream come true." Candace said as she looked around

"I thought you might like it." Jeremy said

"Like it I love it."

"Well your going to love the hotel were staying at." he added

"Lets go, lets go." she said as she grabbed his hand and headed for the nearest form of public transportation.

They were staying at the Cap Juluca hotel on the west end of Anguilla.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Candace seemed mesmerized at the beautiful attraction. She couldn't find the right words she just bounced around like little baby.. Then she thought about Mandy. Jeremy knew what she was thinking by the sadden look that appeared on her face.

"Aww honey no, no please no." Jeremy said

"I'm sorry, I just miss her so much"

"I know you do but she's okay after our trip we will go straight back home to her."

"okay." she said as she wiped the tear away just as it escaped her eye.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead "I miss her just as much as you do, but we have to enjoy our trip."

"your right, I think we should head up to our room its getting kinda dark out." She said as she looked at the sky.

"I didn't even notice, lets go." he said.

Since it was already late they took their showers and went to bed.

**The Next morning..**

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Honey the door" Jeremy moaned as he rose from his slumber.

Candace walked sleepily over to the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Johnson...Hi Im Amoya. I am here to remind you about your horse back riding appointment. It starts at 10:00 sharp. Today is couples day and there will be alot of other couples. The instructor really doesn't like anyone to be late. So please be on time." She Said Stuttering over words

"Horse back riding?" Jeremy asked a bit confused.

"Yes dear horse back riding." Candace said to Jeremy and turned back to the woman at the door. "Thanks for the reminder, we're going to get ready now."

"No problem, Breakfast will be ready soon. If you need anything else just pick up the phone and dial 945 and I will assist you."

"Okay thanks again" Candace said as she tried to rush her off.

"Horse back riding?" Jeremy asked still confused

"Yeah, I kinda made an appointment for us. It was only because we had rescheduled our reservations and most of our other reservations couldn't be changed." she said quickly

"Well I guess we can do it since that's all you talk about."

"Oh thank you, thanks you, thank you! Your the best husband ever." she said as she hugged him tightly.

They ate breakfast and off they went to their lessons. They arrived about ten minutes early and waited till it was time to start.

"I'm instructor Pirro. This lesson will take about an hour maybe an hour and a half. I use simple and easy instructions . So is everyone ready."

The instructor was quick with instructions and didn't repeat himself. Majority of the couples had quit before the lesson could begin. Every time Candace or Jeremy made a mistake they would brush it off and try again. Instead of getting frustrated and quitting they were the only couple to stick it out to the end. It was almost time to go.

"Aww I wish we had more time. This was so much fun." Candace said

"Maybe we can schedule another appointment before we go home. I enjoyed myself as well." Jeremy said as the instructor approached.

"Can I ask you two something?" he asked

"Yes" Jeremy responded

"Are you two married?"

"Yes" Candace responded

"I can tell cause most men don't like doing this. They are usually forced by the wife. Your really seems to be enjoying the time you are spending with her. Men are usually the reason couples leave before the end of the lesson. I never really seen anyone stick it out to the very end. This was actually a experiment to see which couple would stick it out to the end. It was something like a contest and I'm proud to say you win. I'm going to reward you to with this." He said as he handed them an envelope.

"Oh thank you so much" They both said

"You welcome" He then walked off to tend to the horses.

It says "We have been doing experiments lately, and i would like to reward you with $500 cash prize, two free nights at our hotel and we will extend your time with the horses. " Jeremy read

"Really?" Candace asked

"Yes, this is all from the owner of the hotel. This is great honey now you get to continue riding your horse"

LATER THAT DAY...

"Riding a horse, near the shoreline, watching the sunset with my favorite guy." Candace said as she smiled at Jeremy

"To be honest I really didn't want to do this but I'm so happy I did." Jeremy said "And not just because of the things we won but because I love seeing you this happy."

"Oh Jeremy, this is something I dreamed about as a teenager. Thanks for doing it with me. I love you."

"I love you too honey and tonight I'm going to show you how much I really love you."

It was time to lock up the horses and head back to their hotel room.

When they made it back to the hotel room Jeremy was still trying to figure out how he was going to show Candace how much he loved her. Then he got the perfect idea...

**OKAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO ON MY WRITING. I APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO NOTICES MY MANY FLAWS. BUT IT IS MY FIRST AND ONLY FANFIC. SO I'M WORKING ON IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINISH CANDACE AND JEREMY'S HONEYMOON AND START ON ISABELLA AND PHINEAS HONEYMOON 20 MORE REVIEWS THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THANKS FOR READING UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THANKS EVERYONE .**

**-Canderemy **


End file.
